Por Culpa del Alcohol
by GriisleChan
Summary: Kuramochi y Sawamura nunca imaginaron que el alcohol le haría eso al Kominato menor. Leve Sawaharu. One-shot.


**¡Hola!**

Aprovechando el respiro de la universidad, por fin, escribí esto. No es la gran cosa, una historia un poco random, con el fin de hacer reír (cosa que espero) Tal vez el título y el summary hayan quedado raritos, por más que pensé no hallé otro, pero prometo que la historia está mejor :)

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no ace no es mio, ni lo será tampoco...

 **Aclaraciones:** Como dije, un poco random. Un leve Sawaharu (es la otp, no podía faltar uwu) Situaciones tontas y tres muchachos más una botella de alcohol...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kuramochi andaba más extraño que de costumbre, o así era a los ojos de Sawamura, tal como si estuviera escondiendo algo...

Y le tomó hasta la noche, luego de sus prácticas, descubrirlo.

-¡Miren lo que me mandó mi primo de su viaje a Francia!-

El de cabellos en punta exclamó, bastante emocionado, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros de cuarto, quienes terminaron acercándose a él para curiosear.

-Vaya~- silbó, sacando con sumo cuidado el presente de la pequeña caja en la que llegó hasta él ¿Cómo imaginar que su familiar le iba a dar semejante obsequio? Que _detallazo_.

-¿Y eso que se supone que es?- Sawamura, muy curioso, se dispuso a preguntar al no tener ni la menor idea de que se trataba.

-Es una botella, idiota.- respondió, obvio, logrando que una venita de rabia apareciera en la frente del castaño.

-¡Ya lo sé!- se defendió, mira que Kuramochi no dejaba de ser así con él ni hasta estando feliz por su obsequio- La cosa es ¿De qué?- especificó. Intentó leer la etiqueta pero estaba todo en francés y pues ni había caso.

- _Ponche_.- fue Masuko quien resolvió la duda, eso luego de quitarle la botella a su ahora dueño- De chocolate.- agregó sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Increíble! Masuko _senpai_ puede leer francés.- Sawamura aplaudió, impresionado, por haberlo descifrado.

-En realidad, aquí lo dice.- hizo énfasis en las letras en dorado del centro que en corrido decían "ponche"- Y hay una imagen.- y señaló la parte baja de la etiqueta, mostrando la imagen que correspondía a una barra de chocolate.

-Oh...- miró de cerca la botella, comprendiendo el punto de su _senpai_. Pero no duró mucho, si acaso varios segundos, puesto que Kuramochi la retiró de su vista- ¡Oye!- reclamó, ofendido ¿Ni siquiera le iba a dejar mirarla? ¡Qué egoísta!

-Ves demasiado, _Bakamura_.- gruñó, haciéndole pelea, como no, nada fuera de costumbre en realidad.

El mayor de los tres, más que acostumbrado, hizo caso omiso a su inofensiva riña al escuchar su estómago rugir. Colocó una mano sobre el mismo, comprendiendo su deseo, y salió de la habitación dispuesto a cumplir su demanda... Con su preciado flan.

Claro, los otros dos ni enterados de su retirada.

-¡Tenemos que probarla!-

El castaño parecía bastante emocionado, no sabía por qué pero tenía muchos deseos de tomar así sea un sorbo, eso de _'ponche de chocolate'_ parecía delicioso...

-¿Tenemos?- alzó una ceja, luego bufo- Más bien, _yo_ tengo que probarla.- enfatizó el pronombre, con orgullo ¿Esperaba que la compartiera con él? ¡Já!- Además, los niños no pueden tomar alcohol.- llevó su dedo a la frente del castaño y dio un golpecito, obviando el hecho de que sólo se llevaban un año de diferencia.

- _Senpai_!- chilló en respuesta, con sus recientes deseos totalmente arruinados- ¡No es justo!- sobó su frente ya rojiza, añadiendo un mohín a su protesta.

Kuramochi rio, ante el berrinche del menor. Sí que era persistente ese idiota compañero suyo...

-Está bien.- accedió, ya comenzando a aturdirse- Pero sólo un sorbo...-le miró serio, sombrío, como pocas veces se ponía... Sólo en casos de mucha importancia y seriedad. Y claro, hablaba de su cara botella ¡Por supuesto que era un caso delicado!

-Hecho.- y contagiándose de su seriedad, era inevitable, cerró su trato- Ahora... ¿Cómo la abrimos?- la atmósfera profunda se retiró tan rápido así como se formó. Se posicionó a un lado del mayor esperando ansioso abrir la dichosa botella.

-Con un saca... Corchos.- ah, cierto, un poco tarde para darse cuenta de ese detallito.

-¿Y dónde está?- comenzó a buscar, revisando la caja que seguía en el suelo cerca de ellos. No sabía que forma tenía, si había visto alguno ya ni recordaba, pero de todas formas continuó su tarea.

-¡Idiota, no tenemos eso aquí!- y esta vez pateó su espalda, con cuidado para que no pasara una desgracia con su bebida, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿¡Qué iba a saber yo!?- chilló _-sí, otra vez-_ adolorido en el suelo.

Luego de eso, más una corta discusión, comenzaron con la búsqueda de alguna cosa, que obviamente tuvieran en su habitación, que les sirviera para su cometido: abrir la bebida. Pero sólo habían útiles escolares (Sawamura sugirió usar un compás, recibiendo otro golpe cortesía de su _senpai_ ) y el salir en busca de algo no era si quiera una opción... Si alguien más descubría la botella se iban a meter en graves problemas (ahí Kuramochi si incluía al castaño, no podía hundirse solo)

-Vamos a necesitar un milagro para abrirla ahora...-

El muchacho de segundo no era una persona pesimista, que se rendía tan fácilmente, pero estaba consciente que no había esperanza.

¿Podía suceder ese milagro?

Y, antes de rendirse totalmente, la puerta se escuchó.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y corrieron a atenderla ¿Era acaso el milagro que necesitaban?

-¿Harucchi?-

El peli rosa, en las afueras de la habitación, les saludó con la mano. Mientras, los otros dos, suspiraron un tanto decepcionados...

-Masuko _senpai_ dijo que necesitaban ayudan con algo... Así que ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se ofreció, recordando su encuentro con el chico de tercero hace unos minutos atrás, más lo que le había mencionado.

Los otros dos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, luego se fijaron en la habitación y ahí se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del mayor.

-No es nada, Kominato.- fue Kuramochi quien aclaró el asunto, no podía creer que su _senpai_ le haya dicho eso ¿Había alguna razón en especial?- Sólo queríamos abrir esto, pero no tenemos con qué.- considerando que no había moros en la costa, y se trataba del peli rosa menor, no pensó mucho en compartir su secreto, confiaba en él.

-Ya veo...- soltó, fijándose en la botella en manos de su dueño. Sí, no estaba sorprendido... Todo el tiempo que llevaba en _Seidou_ le había enseñado que cualquier cosa podía pasar (y que muchos estaban locos también)

Los residentes de aquel cuarto volvieron al suelo, donde estaban hace unos momentos, seguidos del recién llegado que cerró la antes de unirse a ellos. Había decidido quedarse, sin pensarlo mucho, teniendo un peculiar presentimiento…

-Realmente quería probar aquel ponche de chocolate.- el castaño se lamentó, cruzándose de brazos, la idea de tomar así sea un poquito seguía dando vueltas en su mente.

-¿Ponche de chocolate?- el más bajo ladeó la cabeza, curioso. El otro chico de primero asintió- Eso suena delicioso...-

-¿Verdad que si, Harucchi?- de pronto obtuvo ánimos al saber que alguien más pensaba como él. Bueno, lo que sea que tuviera _'chocolate'_ en su oración ya de por si sonaba apetitoso.

-¿Puedo intentar?- llevó una mano hacia Kuramochi, con una idea en mente. Este, aunque no muy seguro, de todas formas le pasó su botella.

-Kuramochi _senpai_ ¿Cuantos años cree que tenga esta bebida?- preguntó, de repente curioso por aquello que recién se le ocurrió.

-Los que se conservan por varios años son los vinos, _Bakamura_.- fue su respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo seguro en realidad…

-¿Si?- llevó una mano a su mentol, divagando en el tema.

Antes de que Kuramochi perdiera la paciencia, por quien sabe cuánta vez en lo que va de noche, un sonido peculiar atrajo su atención, la atención de los dos, dejándolos estáticos.

-Ya está.-

Con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera hecho gran cosa, devolvió a su dueño lo que le había encargado.

-Kominato, tú...- su vista viajó a la botella, ya abierta, al corcho que recién cayó al suelo y luego se posó en el susodicho.

El peli rosa, ante las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo hacia él, comenzaba a avergonzarse ¿Por qué reaccionaban así?

- _Woooow!_ \- Sawamura rompió con el silencio, bastante impresionado. Se acercó al más bajo y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- Eres genial, Harucchi.- con su otra mano mostró su pulgar, sonriendo de oreja a , estaba más emocionado por el hecho de que iba a probar la bebida.

-No fue nada...- susurró, esperando que lo soltaran pronto, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto.

Kuramochi consiguió un par de vasos, sinceramente seguía muy sorprendido todavía, y en cada uno sirvió un poco de la chocolatosa bebida. Olía delicioso, dulce, no podían esperar a probarla por fin.

-Un sorbo para cada uno.- ofreció uno de sus vasos a los otros dos, dándoselo al peli rosa primero. Era lo más justo, por él podían probarla puesto que fue quien abrió la botella.

-Gracias, Kuramochi _senpai_.- tomó el vaso y probó un sorbo, Sawamura a su lado frunció los labios, impaciente por probar también.

-¡Esto sabe muy bien!- el primero en quedar encantado con el sabor fue Kuramochi, por supuesto.

-Riquísimo...- luego le siguió el peli rosa.

Y Sawamura... Pues él estaba que entraba a un ataque de impaciencia ¡Él siempre de último! ¡Siempre!

-Mi turno.- prácticamente quitó el vaso de las manos de quien tenía a un lado, con cuidado para que nada se derramara, y probó- ¡Delicioso!- exclamó, maravillado, tal como si estuviera en el paraíso, y con chocolate alrededor de su boca.

-Pareces un niño, Sawamura.- se rio él, con ganas, señalando la boca sucia del nombrado, quien se limpió rápidamente con ambas manos un poco apenado.

Kuramochi seguía riendo, Sawamura se defendía con lo que se le ocurría, y en eso no se percataron como Haruichi se servía otro vaso y se lo tomaba en un sólo sorbo... Sin dejar alguna gota.

Él... Se dejó llevar por el alcohol.

-Su casa es muy bonita...-

Las risas cesaron y se concentraron en el peli rosa, que veía a su alrededor como si fuera su primera vez ahí.

-¿Casa?- repitió el mayor, asegurándose de no haber escuchado mal- ¿A qué te refieres, Kominato?-

-Oh, es muy espaciosa también.- omitió su pregunta y se levantó para merodear la habitación, de entrometido.

Ambos muchachos se miraron, como verificando que no estaban imaginando cosas. Kuramochi tuvo una corazonada, una idea, pero no quería adelantarse a sacar conclusiones... Todavía.

-Increíble, todo está tan ordenado y limpio...- continuó él, extrañando a un más a los otros- ¡Me gusta mucho este lugar!- y mostró su pulgar en total aprobación.

-¿Gracias...?- soltó esta vez el castaño, no sabiendo bien qué decir- Harucchi...- captó su atención, mientras este seguía de allá para acá- ¿Éstas bien?- se atrevió a preguntar, dando unos pasos hacia él.

El Kominato soltó una risa, una gran risa que parecía más bien del propio Sawamura, haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¿A qué viene eso? Estoy muy bien, Eijun _san_.- se llegó hasta él, entre risas, y palmeó su espalda con fuerza.

No fue la risa, tampoco el golpe, sino aquel _"san"_ que agregó a su nombre lo que dejó como a una piedra al pitcher de primero...

¿¡Quién era él y donde estaba _su_ Harucchi!?

-No cabe duda, está ebrio.-

Kuramochi certificó, con toda la razón, sacando del trance a su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Ah? Pero si sólo tomamos un sorbo.- él no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo llegar a ese estado con haber tomado tan poco?- Además, no luce como uno...- los ebrios que había visto en las películas siempre hablaban entrecortados, sin poder decir una palabra coherente, y Harucchi más bien... Hablaba más rápido que de costumbre. Si, estaba ebrio.

-Al parecer no...- comprobó su botella, notándola un poco más vacía- No sé cuándo pasó, pero él bebió más.- no sabía que más le dolía, si que alguien haya tomado más de la cuenta o tener a un ebrio muchacho de primero merodeando por toda su habitación como un niño inquieto.

Ajeno a ese par, estaba el peli rosa dando saltitos, agarrando cada cosa que le gustaba y sin dejar de gritar lo "genial" que era todo. En eso, no podía faltar, terminó tropezando con sus propios pies dando de lleno al suelo. Eso último alarmó a los otros.

-¡Kominato!- el mayor, y responsable si lo pensaba mejor, se acercó rápidamente. Por _kami_ , esto no podía estarle pasando, si Ryou se enteraba de todo esto era hombre muerto.

-Como lo imaginé ¡Hasta el suelo es cómodo!- se reincorporó, como si nada, volviendo a su estado de niño hiperactivo que estaba bajo el efecto de un montón de dulces en su interior.

-Sawamura, tenemos que hacer algo.- sus nervios comenzaban a florecer. Si se ponía a pensar en todos los problemas que podía meterse la lista se hacía cada vez más larga.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- él lucía más nervioso, sobre todo por Haruichi... Temía que algo le pasara, o a alguna de sus cosas- ¿Lo golpeo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente?- sugirió, entrando en pánico apenas lo vio subirse a su cama, a la litera de arriba.

-¡No, animal!- gruñó, la situación empeoraba y su _cómplice_ no ayudaba en nada- Vamos a atraparlo primero...-

Y, decidido, se fueron acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba el más bajito, tal como si fueran a atrapar a un cachorrito escurridizo.

-¡Ahora!-

Al grito del mayor se lanzaron a su presa, pero terminaron chocando entre sí cuando el peli rosa bajó de donde estaba yendo ahora hacia la ventana, no dándose cuenta de nada...

Para Kominato era como estar de visita en casa de sus amiguitos.

- _Woooow!_ ¡Puedo ver a un ovni desde aquí!- soltó, pegado a la ventana, con las cortinas sobre su cabeza- ¡Holaaaaaaa~!- gritó, alterando mucho más a los otros dos ¡Nadie podía enterarse de lo que ahí estaba pasando!

-¡No hagas eso!- el castaño reaccionó, tomándolo de la cintura y sacándolo de donde estaba.

-¿Por qué?- hizo un pucherito gracioso, adorable, que logró colorar las mejillas de quien lo sostenía- No seas aburrido, Eijun _san_.-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese _"san"_ luego de su nombre que lo dejaba sin habla. Haruichi aprovechó su momento de debilidad para escaparse, riendo, subiéndose esta vez a la cama del muchacho de tercero.

- _Feeling like a friday party, feeling like a friday night~_ \- cantó entre salto y salto.

-Oh ¡Esa canción es muy buena!- él, quien lo había seguido desde que se escapó de su agarre, se detuvo recordando la melodía de aquella canción.

-¡Concéntrate, Sawamura!- regañó al verlos a los dos hacerse el tonto, lo que le faltaba. Había decidido dejarle a cargo al peli rosa, cosa que comenzaba a arrepentirse, mientras él recogía el desorden que hizo este, con la idea de no dejar prueba alguna de lo que sucedía…

-¡Baja de ahí!- volvió a lo que estaba, intentado de nueva cuenta atraparlo, fallando olímpicamente- No hay caso, es muy... Difícil.- se giró hacia su _senpai_ , suplicando ayuda.

Lo que no hizo falta. Haruichi se detuvo de pronto y, antes de que el castaño pudiera tocarlo, cayó al suelo luego de susurrar _un 'buenas noches'_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Más bien fue el grito de Sawamura que casi le produce un infarto al chico de segundo, podía hasta sentir que le fue robado unos cinco años de vida por semejante susto. Corrió hacia ellos, viendo al Kominato sobre el suelo pero esta vez sin rastro de que iba a levantarse pronto.

-¿¡Está muerto!?- Sawamura exageró los hechos, vuelto una bola de nervios.

 _Oh no Oh no Oh no._

-¡Cálmate!- él quería estar calmado pero, aún, el otro seguía sin ayudarle, sumando ahora sus dramas extraños.

-¡Harucchiiiii!- lloriqueó, cayendo de rodillas- No puedes morir, porque yo...- hipó, perdiendo toda la calma.

-¡Idiota!- gritó, esperando que con eso volviera en si- Sólo está dormido...- suspiró, aliviado y tranquilo, luego de haberle dado la vuelta y comprobar que dormía profundamente.

-Oh...- limpió las lagrimitas rebeldes que se habían escapado de sus ojos, y se fijó en el muchacho dormir- Que alivio...-

Pero la paz no duró nada, cuando Kuramochi golpeó al castaño sin piedad.

-¡Te dije que lo atraparas, _Bakamura_!- estaba hecho una furia, por suerte nada pasó pero la situación pudo haberse tornado muy peligrosa.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero fue difícil!- protestó, en su defensa, sobándose la cabeza.

-Como sea.- tomó aire, calmándose- Ahora, llévalo a su habitación.- ordenó, señalando al cuerpo en el suelo.

-¿¡Por qué yo!?- quejándose soltó.

-¡Porque es tu culpa de no haberlo atrapado!- se cruzó de brazos, en pose autoritaria.

-Pero...- bien, admitía que a pesar de todo falló, Haruichi pudo haberse lastimado gravemente- Bueno.- aceptó, para alegría de su _senpai._

Sin vuelta atrás se dispuso a cumplir su tarea pero, lo difícil ahora ¿Cómo iba a llevarlo hasta allá cuando estaba dormido? Frunció los labios, buscando una idea ¿Estilo nupcial, tal vez? Haruichi no parecía pesado, así que podía funcionar...

-Mejor llévalo en tu espalda, Sawamura.- aconsejó apenas lo vio intentando tomarlo en brazos- Ah, y asegúrate de que nadie los vea...-

El castaño, en silencio, siguió su consejo y logró subir al dormido muchacho sobre su espalda. Tenía razón, Haruichi era muy liviano... Era un buen punto a su favor.

-Me voy.- anunció, pareciendo más bien como si estuviera saliendo para la guerra- Si no vuelvo en treinta minutos sal a buscarme, Kuramochi _senpai_.-

-Ya, deja de exagerar.- le abrió la puerta, para que saliera- Recuerda lo que te dije, que nadie los vea.- alcanzó a decir antes de que se perdieran de su vista, recibiendo la afirmación del castaño antes.

Regresó a la habitación y alborotó sus cabellos un poco intranquilo por lo que recién sucedió. Vio su botella sobre la mesa, la causa de lo que pasó, y la tomó dispuesto a regresarla a su lugar.

-Tú ya hiciste suficiente.- se sentía un poco tonto hablándole, pero ya que no había nadie más podía tomarse esa libertad- Nos vemos en navidad.- y la dejó en su caja para posteriormente meterla bajo su cama, fuera del alcance de los demás... Sobre todo de aquellos que se emborrachan tan fácilmente, así como Haruichi.

 **.**

El camino era silencioso, sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y sentir la respiración tranquila de quien dormía sobre su espalda en su hombro, transmitiéndole un poco de esa calma. Incluso, podía visualizar algunos cabellos rosas sobre su rostro.

No iba a prisa, pero tampoco a paso lento, así que con eso sólo necesitaba un par de minutos para llegar a su destino.

-Un poco más...-

Visualizó la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía a Haruichi y continuó su camino, esperando acabar con todo rápido. Se sentía un poco extraño, lo que era lógico con todo lo que pasó, pero el estar transportando a un dormido Kominato sobre su espalda era de aquellas cosas que no esperó hacer. No es que no quisiera, si lo pensaba por esa parte, sólo se sentía un poco... Avergonzado.

-Ovni...-

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un murmullo seguido de un quejido. Se detuvo, por inercia, viendo hacia a un lado encontrado el rostro dormido del muchacho ¿Acaso este hablaba dormido? Sus sospechas aumentaron al escucharlo murmurar un par de cosas más que no pudo entender. Soltó una risita, bajita, para no despertarle. Eso le resultó adorable...

-Ovni... ¡Detente, ovni! ¡Alto!-

Fue adorable hasta que comenzó a alterarse, pegándole en la cabeza y halando sus castaños cabellos sin piedad.

-B-basta...- pudo soltar, bajo el ataque del peli rosa, no sabiendo qué hacer para que se detuviera.

Y, lo peor, estaba ya a un par de pasos de llegar a su habitación.

El atentado duró un rato muy corto, para su suerte no había nadie más por ahí, y todo acabó cuando ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

-M-mi espalda...- soltó en un hilito de voz, luego de que su espalda amortiguara la caída.

Se giró, dispuesto a levantarse, pero la imagen con la que se encontró lo dejó paralizado. Era él, quien poco a poco fue volviéndose un preciado amigo suyo, totalmente dormido, mostrando sus ojos cerrados puesto que su flequillo se había rodado un poco. Lo vio dormir antes, en su propia habitación, así que ¿Por qué ahora le producía esa sensación? Oh vaya, más sentimientos extraños... Y todos eran a causa del peli rosa, su Harucchi.

Fue vencido por un impulso y poco a poco llevaba su mano hacia el otro con intenciones de alcanzar su pálido rostro...

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Sólo para ser cachado.

De la sorpresa término levantándose inmediatamente, terminado frente a Maezono, quien le miraba exigiendo una explicación.

-B-bueno... E-esto... No vas a creer lo que pasó.- no sabía qué decir ¡No se había preparado para dar excusas!

-Ah, ya veo...- Sawamura pensó que su fin había llegado- Kominato se durmió.- agregó, dándole alivio al pobre pitcher.

-Sí, eso...- rio, nervioso.

-Yo me encargo ahora, gracias por traerlo de vuelta.- y tomó al kominato del suelo, dedicándole una última mirada al menor.

-¡De nada!- se mostró como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido, nada de toda esa locura- Buenas noches.- se despidió, recibiendo una respuesta antes de que los otros dos ingresaran a su cuarto.

Ya solo, libre al fin, se tambaleó perdiendo un poco el equilibro ¿Qué había sido todo eso con Harucchi? de sólo recordarlo sentía una opresión rara en su pecho.

Pero bueno, habían sido muchas cosas peculiares por un día ¡Solo quería dormir y dejar todo atrás! Y, con esa idea en mente, volvió corriendo a su habitación, encontrando a sus compañeros ya dormidos.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Kominato Haruichi no asistió a las clases y prácticas puesto que se sintió enfermo de repente, con un dolor de cabeza fuera de este mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando esto se me ocurrió pensé que iba a salir más corto, pero fui escribiendo y escribiendo teniendo esto como resultado xD

Por cierto, esta idea llegó a mi gracias a un vídeo que vi donde incluye a Hanae Natsuki (seiyuu de Haruichi) actuando un poco parecido a como lo hizo el peli rosa aquí uwu si alguien desea verlo puedo pasárselo con todo gusto!

Sin más, espero les haya agradado :D me divertí mucho escribiendo, cosa que me gusta cuando escribo, y espero ustedes lo hayan hecho al menos un poquito. Me disculpo por si hubo algún error (lo sientooo) y ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Cualquier cosita, pueden dejarla en un review nwn

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
